DP158: Regaining the Home Advantage!
|season =Pokémon: DP Sinnoh League Victors |jsongs =The Greatest - Everyday! |jsongs2 =Which One ~ Is It? |songs =We Will Carry On! |guest =Crispin |b1 =Coalbadge.png |b2 =Forestbadge.png |b3 =Cobblebadge.png |b4 =Fenbadge.png |b5 =Relicbadge.png |b6 =Minebadge.png |b7 =Iciclebadge.png |machars =Ash, Dawn, Brock |rchars =Jessie, James, Officer Jenny |michars =Crispin, Unnamed Trainers |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Dawn's Piplup, Ash's Monferno, Ash's Gible, Dawn's Pachirisu, Dawn's Mamoswine, Brock's Croagunk, Brock's Happiny, Magnezone, Metagross, Feraligatr (unnamed Trainer's), Snorlax (unnamed Trainer's), Bayleef (unnamed Trainer's) |songs2 =We Will Carry On! |b8 = |local =Sinnoh Route 222}} is the 1st episode of Pokémon: DP Sinnoh League Victors. Episode Plot Brock notices on his map there is a city nearby. Piplup goes in front of them to act as the leader. Suddenly, a Pokémon charges and the heroes duck, as the Pokémon might have hurt them, then it crashes some trees and departs away. Brock notices it was a Magnezone, while Dawn worries it goes towards the city. The heroes notice many Pokémon were hurt by Magnezone, so Brock gives them a berry and advises them to go to the Pokémon Center when they eat the berry. They notice Officer Jenny and talk to her (with Brock being attacked by Croagunk for flirting). Magnezone appears once more and wrecks a lot of stuff. As they follow it, a Metagross appears and wrecks stuff as well, but it also has a fight with Magnezone. To prevent this, Ash sends Monferno, who uses Flamethrower on Magnezone. The Magnezone and Metagross attack it. Monferno uses Mach Punch and gets hit by Metagross' Meteor Mash. Dawn sends Mamoswine to help out. Mamoswine uses Take Down and gets in collision by Magnezone. Mamoswine uses Hidden Power, but misses and gets hit by Magnezone. Brock sends Happiny, who stops Metagross. Jenny is pleased by Brock's work and he gets flattered, but also knocked out, as Metagross pushed Happiny on him. Metagross and Magnezone attack each other and go somewhere else. Team Rocket is about to have a meal and get blown away by Metagross and blasted off by Magnezone. Jenny never heard of those two in the town, so it is suspected something is on the mountain. To lure them, Brock believes some Electric-type moves used on the mountain should lure them. Pachirisu uses Discharge and Pikachu Thunderbolt, which lures Magnezone and Metagross, so they go towards the mountain. Suddenly, a trap is sprayed, as Team Rocket wants to get revenge on Magnezone and Metagross. They are explained that those two are fighting each other and Brock believes Meowth could talk to them to learn why are they fighting. Jessie whispers to James and Meowth if they could plan it, they could get both Metagross and Magnezone. Meowth talks to them, but he does not understand them. Suddenly, Metagross and Magnezone attack the balloon (causing Team Rocket to blast off) and depart. Pikachu and Pachirisu continue their luring, while Team Rocket plans to take Magnezone and Metagross by force. Suddenly, they encounter a mountain patroller named Crispin. Crispin explains that the basin has been the battle ground for the metal duo for some time, as it released magnetic energy.m However, recently it was filled by water, so they took their battles elsewhere. They now know they need to drain the water out, so Team Rocket lends their help. Brock stops them, as he thinks they must know why the basin is filled, while Pachirisu and Pikachu keep Magnezone and Metagross close by. Crispin knows it has been raining, but there must be a source. Piplup detects a stream and upon following it, they encounter a boulder that blocks the path. Team Rocket comes and use their balloon to lift the boulder, but it is too heavy and they crash. Brock decides to take care of it, as he sends Croagunk. Using Brick Break, the boulder is smashed and Team Rocket swept away. They come to the basin and Team Rocket activates their pump to get the water out, but it is too slow. Brock thinks they could freeze it, so Dawn sends Buneary, who uses Ice beam to freeze the water. Brock sends Happiny, who lifts the ice and tosses it in the valley. Pikachu and Pachirisu stop using Thunderbolt and Discharge, allowing Magnezone and Metagross battle in the basin. Team Rocket comes once more and Meowth attempts to persuade the duo to join Team Rocket. In response, Magnezone and Metagross blast them off. Seeing them battle, Ash sends Gible (who at first gnaws on a rock) to use Draco Meteor. The meteor fails to explode and Piplup is pushed in the pit and gets chased by the duo. Debuts Pokémon Magnezone Trivia *Professor Oak's Pokémon lecture: Roserade. *''High Touch! 2009'' is replaced by The Greatest - Everyday! as the opening theme, but it can still be heard at the end of previews for the next episodes. *This is the first Japanese episode of the 2010s. *Music from Pokémon Heroes, Gotta Dance, and Destiny Deoxys is used during this episode. Mistakes *In one scene, Ash is seen with two Pikachu at the same time: one on his shoulder and one standing next to him. **In the same shot, Ash has his feet overlapped by the sidewalk. *Gible's eyes were almost black while he was biting Ash's head. *The land around the basin is gray, but during the scene when Gible fires Draco Meteor, it's briefly seen as a wasteland. *In the scene after Croagunk uses Brick Break to smash the rock, Dawn's neck is colored the same as her black outfit (which doesn't have a collar) and she does not have her scarf on. Gallery Metagross and Magnezone attack each other DP158 2.jpg Jenny likes Brock's idea DP158 3.jpg Pikachu and Pachirisu lure the duo in DP158 15.jpg Team Rocket discusses about getting the duo DP158 19.jpg Meowth's persuasion fails to take effect DP158 27.jpg The heroes encounter a stream DP158 29.jpg Team Rocket fails to lift the boulder DP158 30.jpg Brock's Croagunk smashes the boulder with Brick Break DP158 33.jpg Happiny lifts the ice out of the basin DP158 37.jpg Magnezone and Metagross battle each other away from town﻿}} Category:Milestone episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Brock Category:Pokémon: DP Sinnoh League Victors Episodes Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hitoyuki Matsui Category:Episodes directed by Masahiko Watanabe Category:Episodes animated by Kunihiko Natsume